Bunny Love
by Jyk
Summary: Can a bunny really bring together the idiotic couple of Ichigo and Rukia?


Ichigo held the small, furry, baby bunny away from his body as it twitched its pink nose at him. The elderly woman who owned the pet shop stood beside him, for when the boy had entered the store she thought he was looking for trouble with his bright orange hair, but now she saw that he was actually a very well-mannered boy.

Ichigo placed the bunny back into its cage, and rubbed his chin. He turned back to the elderly lady, "Is this the only rabbit you have? He's plenty cute," Ichigo said politely, "But the girl I'm getting it for doesn't know how to take care of animals, or should I say has never had one. We need one that'll be a little easier, so nothing to young and nothing to old."

The woman frowned, "I only sell animals when I am sure they are going to good homes."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said with a smile, "I'll be helping her in all ways. It's not that she's not responsible it's just that she's never had a pet before." The elderly woman smiled.

Ichigo at first thought it was because she believed that he would take care of the rabbit like he promised, but her next comment made him realize that he was wrong, "So, you live together with this girl? You must have just gotten married."

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn, and he pulled his bangs in front of his eyes.

"We're just friends." He said through gritted teeth, and to distract himself from the smiling old woman, he watched as a gerbil chased another gerbil around its small enclosure.

"Well if that's the case," the woman said with a smile, "Why don't you just get her a card for her birthday, and save the bunny for valentine's day. It's only a few weeks away."

"I'm not getting her anything for valentine's day," he protested embarrassedly, "Now, is this the only bunny you have or not?" Ichigo had locked himself away behind gates of denial, and hidden by the mist of embarrassment.

The woman, sensing that she was on forbidden territory, retreated, "I have a rabbit that's not a baby anymore in the back, but he has problems."

Ichigo relaxed as they entered onto safe ground, "What problems can a bunny have? Does he not like carrots?" Ichigo joked.

The woman chuckled, "It's quite the opposite. If you are holding anything in your hands that the rabbit considers food, it will try to completely remove your fingers."

"I'll take it," Ichigo said with a shrug, and smiled at the woman's confused face, "We deal with a lot bigger, and meaner things than bunnies. Besides, I'm pretty sure she can handle it." The woman nodded.

Ichigo meet the insane rabbit not much later. It was a white rabbit with black ears, and a single black spot on its rear. The rabbits name was Akuma which didn't actually fit it. Apparently when food wasn't involved the rabbit was very cuddly.

Ichigo put it in a little box, and carried it home. The rabbit was very calm, but it would occasionally jump against the box quite wildly. Ichigo nearly lost the box when they passed a food stand.

Ichigo kicked his door open, and carried the bunny into his room.

Rukia was sprawled against the bed with her phone held above her head. Ichigo dropped his jacket over the box before she tore her eyes away from her phone. Ichigo placed the hidden box on his desk, and slipped into the chair.

"Where did you go?" she asked while rolling on her stomach, "We almost had an assignment, and you weren't here. Luckily, Renji was in the neighborhood, and took care of the hollow."

Ichigo rolled his shoulder, "I had to pick up a few things for Yuzu. Sometimes her recipes are stranger than Orihime's." He noticed Rukia give him a studying look before glancing away. Ever since everyone decided that Rukia would celebrate her birthday this week, she'd been watching Ichigo. Secretly, she was worried that he'd already forgotten.

Ichigo saw Rukia look a little disappointed.

"So," he said with a crooked smile, "I was going to get someone a birthday present, but they canceled their party, and now I don't know what to do with their present." He say Rukia's eye dim, and he had to suppress a smile.

"Whose birthday was it?" she asked while diverting her eyes, "Not that it matters considering I don't know them, but I'm just curious."

Ichigo leaned back, "Ahhh some insane chick. She can't draw to save her life. She's completely selfless, but she's just as reckless as I am even if she won't ever admit it." Ichigo could hear her make a chocking sound.

"So," he started again after a long silence, "I was on my way to buy this person's present when I see this pet store. There are puppies playing, and little kittens sleeping in the window. I decide that I have nothing but time, so I head into the store."

"A beautiful bird instantly starts squawking when I enter. So, I walked around a little, and I see this little rabbit. I don't like it at all, so I have lady fetch this thing from the back." Ichigo pulls his jacket off, and pulls out the rabbit. He hears Rukia scramble to her feet in surprise, "It's got a few problems, but I decided that it would be a good birthday present for someone who only draws bunnies."

Rukia had never moved so fast as she did when she leapt forward. Ichigo released his hold on the bunny quickly. The bunny instantly took a liking to Rukia, and nuzzled itself into her neck.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, "Just make sure you are really careful when feeding it food. He goes slightly insane, and tries to make you fingerless."

Rukia seemed to happy that she was nearly within tears, "It's a rabbit!" She pulled on its ears gently.

"Happy birthday," Ichigo chuckled, "Just so you know I did not forget your birthday." Rukia placed the rabbit on the bed, "Hey, if it poops…" Rukia got on her tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his lower jawline. It was probably meant for his cheek, but she was just so short.

"Don't let that go to your head," she warned as she returned to her rabbit, "I was just thanking you."

Ichigo chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned deviously, "But I just found out that soul reapers kiss each other to thank one another. I feel bad. I guess Yoruichi has only been trying to thank me. I should probably thank her back."

Rukia didn't respond, but he noticed that she had stopped playing with rabbit, and seemed to be listening to him.

He gave a smug smile, "I thought she was trying to make out with me, but maybe I did something that she's just really thankful for. I don't remember saving her life. Well that would mean I would have to accept Nell's thank you kiss too, huh?"

"How many girls are thankful to you?" Rukia cried in exasperation, "And how many girls do you plan on kissing." She whirled around with her dark purple eyes flashing angrily. The rabbit started struggling from her arms, and broke from her grasp. Rukia was so short that the rabbit landed on its feet, and disappeared under the bed.

"You just dropped the bunny!" Ichigo said with a shake of his head, "And besides it's not a real kiss, it's a traditional thank you kiss." Ichigo smiled, and rested his elbows on the desk behind him.

"Like there's a difference!" Rukia snapped, "You can't just kiss every girl you've ever meet!"

Ichigo mocked confusion, "Then what was your kiss?"

Rukia's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned red, "That was just a thank you kiss."

"So, why can't I give thank you kisses?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Rukia clenched her jaw, "Listen, strawberry, here's how it works. I can give you thank you kisses, and you can give me thank you kisses, but everyone else is not allowed to receive or give them." Ichigo leaned forward, and kissed her cheek. "What was that for?" she shrieked, and took a swing at him.

Ichigo dodged her punch, "I was thanking you for clearing that misunderstanding up." Rukia narrowed her eyes at him.

She got on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked with a slight blush on his face.

"I was thanking you for thanking me." Rukia stated without looking at him, "Now, where did that bunny go?" Rukia turned away, and surveyed the room. Ichigo pushed himself to his feet, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened, but didn't move away.

"So," Ichigo said resting his cheek against her shoulder, "You know how this is going to go. We'll keep thanking each other for thanking each other, and it's going to go on for hours just so we can have an excuse to put our lips on each other." Rukia looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

She turned her head barely, "Are we suggesting that we skip that part? That could be an important stepping stone in our relationship." Her voice shook just barely.

"We can do it if you want to," he said with a shrug, "But I'd much rather kiss your lips." Rukia blushed, and turned around in his arms.

"What are you thanking me for now?" Rukia whispered, and looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

Ichigo smiled, and gently lowered his mouth so it was centimeters from hers, "I'm thankful you're mine."

Rukia smiled, "You are an arrogant bastard. Who said I was yours?"

Ichigo barely kissed her before pulling away again, "I'm pretty sure you just did in your own special way." Rukia rolled her eyes, but didn't correct him. He figured since she hadn't said anything that it meant he was allowed to make her officially his.


End file.
